sister and brother
by Dream5566
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko are sister and brother. Eriol appear. What is he going to do? HAHAHAHA!
1. Prologue

Sister, brother  
  
Prologue  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
An accident caused by two cars. One of them was red in color, while other was in white. In the white car, there were two people including Mr. and Mrs. Mikagami. That accident caused the lost of the three children's parents.  
  
Later in that year, Yuki was caught by a stranger and disappeared when she was only four years old. Mifuyu and Tokiya had lost their parents as well as their sister.  
  
After five years, there was no news about their lost sister and Mifuyu was killed. Tokiya was risen up by Meguri Kyoza, who taught him the techniques of Hyomon Ken. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own FOR characters.  
  
After twelve years, Yuki grew up. She was in a family named Kirisawa. Her result was excellent like Tokiya. She was beautiful and gentle, but her gentle only show to her step family, Hanabishi Recca's family, Satoshita Yanagi and Hanabishi Recca. In school, no one like to go near her, beside Yanagi, her ninja, Recca and Isijima Domon. She was renamed as Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
She had a long and soft pale blue hair, but in school, she would wears a wig, as short and ugly brown hair. She did not wish that boys crowded her around, so she wears a wig. She cared for her hair just like Tokiya.  
  
After Urabutosatsoujin  
  
Hokage decided to meet together at the park on Friday. As Yanagi's parent had to work and no one were free, Yanagi decided to bring her younger sister along. Everyone was there excluding Tokiya and Fuuko.  
  
At the park Recca received a phone call from Fuuko.  
  
Recca: Fuuko, where are you? Everyone is there beside iceman.  
  
Fuuko: Recca, I wonder should I let down my hair.  
  
Recca: You girls, always wonder this wonder that.  
  
Fuuko: Call Yanagi.  
  
Recca: Ok. You wish.  
  
Recca: Hime! Fuuko want to talk to you.  
  
Yanagi: Ok. (Take the phone from Recca) Fuuko, what you want to talk to me?  
  
Fuuko: I wonder should I let down my hair.  
  
Yanagi: Hum. You should let down your hair. I never see you letting your hair down and went out.  
  
Fuuko: Kekeke. I don't want boys crowded around me. Bye!  
  
Yanagi: Bye!  
  
Immediately after the phone call, Tokiya came while Yanagi was talking to her sister, Sakura.  
  
Tokiya: Hi, Yanagi. Who is she?  
  
Yanagi: Hi, Mikagami sempai. She is my sister, Sakura.  
  
Sakura (blushing): Hi, Mikagami sempai.  
  
Tokiya: Hi. 


	3. chapter 2

I don't own FOR characters.  
  
Tokiya looked around and asked: That monkey has not come?  
  
Yanagi: Yeah. Fuuko has not come, but she will here later.  
  
Sakura went to talk to Yanagi, who stand beside Tokiya. She let Tokiya remember his younger sister.  
  
Tokiya: She makes me remember my lost sister.  
  
Yanagi (surprised): You mean your died sister?  
  
Tokiya: No. Not my older sister, but my younger sister. After Mifuyu's died, I forgot about her. I miss her a lot, but I don't know where to find her.  
  
Yanagi (almost cry): Are you going to find her? You said after your died sister pass away and you mean you have lost your younger sister a long time.  
  
Tokiya nodded.  
  
Yanagi: How long?  
  
Tokiya: She was lost when she was four years old.  
  
Yanagi was shocked and did not reply. Tokiya quieted down and both did not realize that Fuuko had arrived.  
  
Fuuko: Yanagi  
  
Yanagi (shock and saw Fuuko): Hi Fuuko.  
  
Yanagi looked clearly and realized that Fuuko let down her soft pale blue hair.  
  
Yanagi: Fuuko, you..  
  
Fuuko: Oh, I decided to let it down. Nice?  
  
Yanagi: Very nice.  
  
Fuuko: Mi-chan, you are here.  
  
Tokiya: Stop calling me that.. (Saw Fuuko and said with a smirk) Wear wig, right.  
  
Fuuko: No. Real hair.  
  
Tokiya: You joke.  
  
Fuuko: No. My hair is pale blue in color when I was smaller.  
  
Tokiya was shocked and did not reply. 


	4. chapter 3

I don't own FoR characters.  
  
Tokiya POV  
  
She is beautiful. I wish I can hug and have some kisses........  
  
Cool down you Mikagami, don't let your wild mind lead you. (Repeat many times) But if I don't remember wrongly, my sister's hair is pale blue in color. Gosh! Now what is going wrong? First, I thought she is beautiful, now I thought she is my sister. I am going mad.  
  
Fuuko POV  
  
Mi-chan kawaii! I..  
  
No Fuuko no no no, you cannot like him. He is ice man, so he doesn't have feel to you. You better remember it. (Repeat many times)  
  
But okaa-san told me not to keep down my hair. I wonder why?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yanagi: Fuuko, Fuuko, are you here? (Turns towards Fuuko)  
  
Recca: Mikagami, yo, ice man, are you here?  
  
Yanagi: why both of them stared at the air?  
  
Recca: I dunno.  
  
Both Yanagi and Recca sigh.  
  
Suddenly, Fuuko said: Yanagi, I have something to do. So I go first. Bye.  
  
Yanagi: ok. Byebye!  
  
Fuuko ran away because she saw her mother and her cousin, Eriol (Yes! He is Hiiragizawa Eriol from CCS and I don't own him).  
  
-Fuuko thought-  
  
Why is he coming here? That baka cousin, stupid one and more beautiful words. Wait a minute, today is his birthday. How can I forget it? Oh no, I forget to buy present for him, I am going to die. Why he has magic, but I don't have!  
  
What I am going to do? Buy a present now, no too late. He reaches my house.... Oh no, oh yeah, can give him my beautiful flowers which I grow. That is. 


End file.
